The Dead World/Issue 2
The ride to Charleston was mostly silent, however the woman still pestered him with questions now and again but he mostly just ignored them, focusing on the road. He wasn't a people person and he never would be, William thought to himself as he looked in the mirror to see her turn to him AGAIN. "why we going to Charleston anyway?" Natasha asked giving him a curious look "I thought it was labled as the deadist city or something?" she continued and he nodded. "it was but think about it, it being labled with that name people would'a stayed away from it RIGHT?" William responed turning to her and she nodded "well then that means the whole fucking city is a gold mine in terms of supplies" he continued, returning his attention back to the road. Sitting back, Natasha considered this "yeh but isnt it going to be dangerous?" she asked finally after a moment of silence. However the response she got wasnt what she was expecting. Laughing very loudly, William gave her a look before laughing more. Inside he couldnt believe he actually laughed and by the look on her face, she didnt believe it either but he couldnt help it. "are you fucking serious?" William asked as he finally began to calm down "THIS IS THE DEAD WORLD girl, there is NO safe fucking place out there aka EVERYWHERE is dangerous" he continued before laughing again "GOD DAMN I needed that laugh" he said once he calmed down again and focused on driving again. "im asking a serious question" Natasha said folding her arms and glaring at him but he only laughed again. "yeh right and i'm the motherfucking toothfairy" William sarcasticly replied causing her to grumble and sit back against her seat again. "if you want me to shut up just fucking say so" she growled and he smirked before glancing at her. "awww you gonna pout?" William teased gesturing to her current way of sitting. "fuck you.....asshole" Natasha responded turning to look out the window seeing the sunlight beginning to rise in the distance. "hey no need for that" William responded giving a pretend hurt look before bumping her shoulder "im just playing" he continued and Natasha turned to look at him and saw a look of serious in his eyes before it was replaced by the prankester eyes as he spoke again. "I mean its the end of the fucking world, might as well have fun before we wind up dead" he said grinning as he took a glance to the road "I mean as my dad used to tell me, always live your day likes its your last, cause ya never know what day which will actually be the last one, ya hear me?" he said turning back to her and she nodded. "I hear ya" Natasha said giving a smile which he returned "so mr.playboy, what fun we gonna have today?"she playfully asked him but before he could respond the truck gave a noise before slowing to a stop as it ran out of fuel causing him to exclaim a very loud swear word before banging the stearing wheel. "apparently none" he growled doing a quick look over outside before opening the glove department and picking out a Glock 17 and opening his truck door before getting out, quickly followed by Natasha herself. ---- Growling to himself, William looked around their surroundings and they both saw they looked like they were in the middle of nowhere. "so what now?" Natasha asked but William ignored her as he ducked back into his truck and pulled out a map, quickly opening it on the front of the vehicle and running his finger through it trying to find their current location. "well we shouldnt be far from Charleston, only a couple of miles and judging by our location there should be a gas station just a couple minutes walk away" William said and the woman gave him a look. "you can actually tell that from just looking around?" she asked and by her look William could tell she didnt believe him. "I was in the military" he shortly replied before returning to sorting through his truck while she just stared at his back. "is that your excuse for everything?" she asked jokinly as she watched as he amerged holding the crowbar he had recently aquired from the road she met him on. "that and the fact I just noticed said gas station in the distance" he replied pointing towards the station in the distance before looking at her and pressing the crowbar to her hands and she took it guiving him a look while he disappeared in the truck again before pulling out his crossbow and slinging it around his back. "you have all of them guns in the back of your truck and you use a shitty crossbow?" she asked looking it over as she handed him back his crowbar. "HEY, this "shitty" crossbow saved your sorry little ass, so be nice" he responded giving a pretend hurt expression causing her to roll her eyes as she pulled her Colt Detective Special from her back pocket and handed it to him. "can ya load this?" she asked him causing him to raise his eyebrows as he took it in his hands examining it. "you telling me you've survived this long and you dont fucking know how to load a gun?" he asked, eyes full of humor. "yeh well i'm stupid that way" she responded sharply leading to William looking up to her face, searching it to see if he touched a nurve but she quickly masked any feelings she might have had on her face. "i'll load it but if you dont know how to fire one, perhaps its best you just stick behind me, ok?" he asked and she nodded turning away from him and looked around so he began to load the gun in his hands seeing she wanted to end the conversation. While his attention was focused on the gun, Natasha let her thoughts run for a bit...back to the day she got that gun. ---- People were running all over, just running in any direction they could, as long as they got away from the undead that were quickly filling the city center. No one knew how they had got in, all they knew was they had to leave quickly. Natasha saw a couple of people manage to get into vehicles safetly but they were quickly swarmed by zombies, so they didnt have a chance to go anywhere. She also saw as people managed to get TO the vehicles ''b'ut didnt get'' in them ''quick enough as the zombies grabbed them and pulled them away from their only hope before tearing them apart.'' Gasping as she looked around for any sign of escaping, she knew heading where everyone else was, was going to be a bad idea so instead she turned a corner and ran down it blocking out all the screams in her head and outside of her head as she did. '' ''She was pretty sure a few zombies were following her down the allyway but she just ran faster. Looking up ahead she saw a figure and gasped hoping it wasnt another zombie... if it was there was no way she was getting out of this one. However he prayers were answered as she saw the figure raise his Cold Detective Special. "stand aside girl" the older man spoke and she quickly complied pressing herself to the wall as he fired his first shot, hitting the first zombie straight in the head. Quickly he aimed at the next one and fired, getting the same result as the first one. As the man shot the zombies, Natasha looked the man up and down. Instantly she could tell from his uniform he was a cop aswell as an older man, probably in his 60s, Natasha thought to herself before she turned to the zombies again, seeing the last one go down before the man came over to her. "come on I know a way out" the man said and she nodded taking one last glance around before following down his path, once again ignoring all the screaming.... ---- "hey, Natasha?" William tried for about the hundredth time and finally he got a reaction as she shook her head and looked at him "finally, here I finished loading your gun like ten minutes ago" he said before handing her the weapon and walking away, beginning to head towards the nearby gas station. Looking down at the gun, Natasha examined it, looking over each detail. Sighing as thoughts ran through her head again before she put it in her back pocket again "gotta let the past go" she mumbled to herself before following William closely keeping an eye out..... Category:Issues Category:The Dead World Category:The Dead World Issues